Fulfilling Her Request
by westwingwolf
Summary: AU. Chloe is desperate not to have the life she doesn't want forced on her. Her only option is to speak with the king, Lex. UPDATE: Rating has changed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

AN: My knowledge of Ancient Greece begins and ends with _Hercules: The Legendary Journeys_, so if you are looking for something historically accurate, keep looking. But I did try my best which I hope will explain Chloe's age in this story. None of the people in this story are by any means representative of any historical figures. Also, Bruce Campbell is sexy and Autolycus was the best character on that series. Okay, I'm done now.

Fulfilling Her Request

Chapter 1

Chloe knew that she didn't have much time left. In fact, she should have been preparing this for years now. But she had lived her life so far expecting to be treated differently than all the other girls of her town. Her father had emphasized the importance of law, reading and writing while most girls learned cooking, cleaning and sewing from their mothers. And as such, he did not press upon the importance of marriage and child rearing. She had grown dependant on the thought that she could always be immersed in learning. She had become fascinated by those who came before her and wanted that kind of legacy. For years, she wanted nothing more than to discover and write down the knowledge that she had learned for later generations. Her father may have been the one man in the entire society who would have encouraged such a notion in his daughter.

But all of those hopes had died with him a year ago. Instead, she had to move in with her uncle, the general of Athens' army. Now, her uncle had control over who she would marry and determined what life she would lead.

Chloe was certain that like her cousin, she would be married to one the army's greatest soldiers. It wasn't that she didn't think any of the men would make good husbands. After all, Lois seemed to be living a respectable life with Oliver. Chloe just couldn't stand the thought of being given away like some prize, let alone being forced to live a life at home while her husband made a name for himself.

For months, she had wished that a miracle would save her. She made daily offerings to Philyra. However, an up and coming soldier named Clark had been making frequent visits to her uncle's home. And Chloe was certain that not all of the meetings could have been military strategies.

Her sixteenth birthday was only two weeks away and her uncle would be making the wedding announcement soon. She knew now that the gods could not help her. There was only one man who could.

"Your father was quite certain that the best way to continue our partnership with the Lang dynasty was to marry the emperor's daughter."

Lex had been listening to his advisors extol upon the virtues of this marriage and of the girl in question since his father's funeral three months prior. And on this day particularly for over three hours. He held up his hand to stop the inane babbling. "Enough, I know what my father would have wanted during his reign, but that has ended and now it is my turn to make the decisions. Particularly where my life is concerned. I will be taking all of your thoughts into consideration and make my choice within a week. Leave me be. "

As the men left, Lex was already planning the speech in which he would be declining the marriage. He did not care about whatever problems might arise; there was no way he was going to go through with the union. He had met the young woman in question on a previous trip to China. She was vain, selfish, and her naiveté bordered on sheer stupidity. He wouldn't stand a day with her, let alone a lifetime.

He knew the importance of choosing a wife and soon, but he figured his kingdom would understand if the choice was between waiting and being saddled with such a deplorable queen. He had to show that he was willing to listen to his advisors, but he also needed to exhibit an ability to govern on his own. Every choice he would make as king would be judged and that started with his bride.

Lex decided to focus on other matters of state and a few hours later, one of his servants approached him. "Sir, a young lady wishes an audience with you. I informed her that you were busy but she refused to leave. She claims urgency."

Such actions were unheard of, especially from a woman. However, Lex was never one to deny his curiosity and agreed to meet with her. When the blonde first approached and kneeled before him, it took several minutes before he recognized her. He dismissed the servant with a wave of his hand. "You can stand up now, Chloe. No need to keep with appearances."

Chloe smiled as she stood. "You are my king and I will honor you as such. I may not have respected your father while he was king, but I will not let my opinions of him affect how I think on you."

He rose from his throne to stand before her. "It's been too long since I've last seen you. I hoped your father's death wouldn't have stopped your visits." She could see the longing in his eyes.

She had missed visiting with him as well. Not only had Lex always spoken with her as if their six year age difference never mattered, but also as if he should be honored to be in her presence. She had stayed away because this building held too many memories of her father. Too many memories of a life that she might never know again. Until this moment, she hadn't realized the effect that might have on Lex. She suddenly felt guiltier that this meeting wasn't just a social visit. "I wasn't sure if I would still be welcomed."

As if sensing the reason, she couldn't vocalize, he took the huge step for her. "You're always welcomed in my home. I had much respect for your father and his ideals. I wish he were still around to advise me."

"He would have been grateful to see you rise to power. He always thought well of you." Many a time had her father come home angry over some final decision Lionel had made. He prayed for a better life with Lex as his king.

Lex took much pride in Chloe's admission. Gabe was his favorite of all of his father's advisors. He often wished that his father had been more willing to take the wise man's advice. "I hope I don't do anything to dishonor his memory."

This was just the opening that she had been hoping for, "Actually, I might have a way to ensure that you do not."

"Please share."

Chloe took a long breath to gather strength before saying, "I came to ask that you deny my uncle's right to marry me off."

The request had surprised him for so many reasons. One being that he forgot just how close she was to the age of marriage. It had been a year since he had last seen her. So he didn't know until now just how much she had changed. The time away from her, had made him reassess her appearance. No longer was she the young girl eager to learn the laws and procedures of ruling a kingdom. She had blossomed into a beautiful young woman ready to enter the newest phase of her life. A phase that seemed to have her terrified.

Another was that the thought of Chloe and marriage had never entered his mind. They had always talked of ideals and principles. Chloe was not the type of girl who wondered about the man she would marry. Even with the hiatus in their friendship, she still was the one person who meant more to him than anyone. But that didn't mean he had to give into her demands just yet. "And why should I do that?"

She sensed the teasing lilt of his tone and quickly became frustrated that he didn't appear to take her seriously. She took a chance that even the strongest man in the kingdom wouldn't have ventured and invaded Lex's space. "Because you're the king and you can do whatever you want."

He had missed these moments with her. Often, he would take a side that he didn't really believe, just to get her riled up in a passionate argument that the gods themselves couldn't replicate. "Odd, I seem to recall a spirited girl, no older than ten, telling my father than he shouldn't waste lives invading other places just to gain territory. Since when did your opinion of how rulers should behave change?"

Chloe backed off knowing that he had a point, but she couldn't let him think he had bested her. "It's not like he listened to me anyway."

"No, of course not. And you were quite lucky that all he decided to do was ignore you. Or else we wouldn't be having this conversation. Now answer my question." He had often wondered the reason Lionel had never taken his revenge out on Chloe. Most likely, his father knew that any punishment would only give her cause a stronger voice with the people.

"I didn't change my mind. But I was looking out for the well-being of others then just as I am now."

"I can't wait to hear this."

She was done with their game. She spoke honestly when saying, "Women shouldn't be forced to marry."

On some level, he knew Chloe was right. She had certainly proved herself to be just as worthy as any man. She didn't deserve her rights taken from her simply because of her gender. Still, he had no choice. "I'm sorry, Chloe, but that's how our world works and I can't change that."

"Yes, you can. You just change the law." She could have gotten on her knees and begged but knew that if Lex's mind was set, nothing would force him. Certainly not lowering herself. But she did take a risk but taking hold of his hand.

Lex looked down where she had a tight grip of his hand in both of hers. She was holding on to him for life because he had control of hers. He let out a sadden breath before looking back into her eyes. "You know it's not that easy. I just took control. If I change that law now, then people will get outraged, and I'll be off this thrown before I can do any good. Maybe in a few years, I can start to try reducing the restrictions for women, but not right now."

She knew his reasons were legitimate. And for the first time since she had this plan, she felt like all was lost. "I don't have a few years. My uncle will make his announcement soon."

He wanted to help her. He would give anything to have her smile, but there was nothing he could do. Unless… The thought occurred to him suddenly and he almost wanted to dismiss it. She probably wouldn't agree because it didn't mean much of a difference for her, but it could help with both of their problems. "I have an idea. But you won't like it."

"I'll give anything a try."

He knew this wasn't going to be an easy sale, so he made a quick decision to lighten the serious atmosphere. "We can set the date for our union two weeks from now. That coincides with the festival of Demeter. We will honor your namesake and ensure a fertile wedding night. What do you say? Two birds, one stone?"

Each word seemed to take a year to reach her ears. He couldn't have meant what she thought he meant. "I'm sorry…are you saying that in order for me not to marry anyone else, I have to marry you?" She dropped his hand and backed away. She kept staring at him waiting and hoping for the moment when he claimed it was a joke.

He didn't let her back away to far before he approached her and rested his hands on her shoulders. Locking eyes with her, he said, "That's the only way this can work. I can't say indefinitely that you aren't allowed to marry without having a good reason."

This wasn't supposed to be the way this meeting went. This was exactly what she didn't want. "But the whole point of my coming here…"

He had to appeal to her that this was the best idea for both of them. "I know, but look at it this way…at least by accepting my offer…you are making a choice…limited as it may be."

Chloe took a while to think about her options. If she didn't accept Lex's proposal, she'd be married off to Clark without objection. At least Lex knew her and understood her behavior. No other husband would give her as much leeway as he would. If she had to be married, she couldn't have a better choice than him. She released a soft smile before asking, "When will you make the announcement?"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Lex had informed Chloe's uncle of his intention of marriage, all other prospects had been forgotten. The elder gentleman was eager to concede to the arrangement, no doubt mentally considering all he could gain from the connection. There was the customary talk of dowry, but as Lex had no need for it, the debt was minimal. Just enough so there would be no shame brought upon Chloe or her family.

The announcement had been made almost a week and a have ago. The entire town seemed to be exploding with gossip and excitement over the nuptials. It seemed that no one had any intention of missing this wedding.

No one but perhaps Clark. Following the announcement, she had noticed that Clark had not returned to speak to her uncle again. She hadn't seen him in town either.

But she couldn't concern herself with that anymore. By tomorrow night, she would be Lex's wife and needed to mentally prepare herself for all that this meant.

Ignorant of her worries, her aunt and Lois, along with several other women were preparing for tonight's feast. Everyone was bustling about worried if there would be enough food. There seemed to be more than plenty. Meats of lambs, pigs, goats, and cattle. Baskets of bread and fruit. Cakes made with honey and nuts.

After tonight's feast, tomorrow night's wedding feast, and the following feast to honor the new couple at Lex's home; Chloe was certain she would double her weight in just three short days.

Turning away from the sight of the preparations, she returned to her room of just one year. Her original home was closer to the palace, but she had to move her few possessions to her uncle's home when it came time for a new advisor to take her father's place.

For this reason, her heart didn't ache with the thought of leaving this place. But she didn't have to gather the certain items necessary for tonight's sacrifice. After the meal, she would be literally burning away any remembrance of her childhood. She was starting a new life now. Childhood thoughts and dreams should no longer concern her. Only wifehood and soon motherhood.

Her childhood clothes weren't that important to her. Most were ragged and torn from rough play anyway. She hadn't collected many toys as a child, preferring to listen to her father's tales whether they were about far away places or his daily life at the palace. She had held on to many of his scrolls, no one would allow her to burn those even if she wanted.

But no one even knew that they existed, let alone were in her possession. At night, she would pull them out to read his words. The meaning behind them didn't matter as much to her as his script. She would trace his handwriting with her fingers and remember the times when she had looked over his shoulder as he wrote, telling her what each word meant, and later he used them to help her learn to read and write on her own. Each night she had to roll the scrolls up before she stained the paper with her tears. No, these mementos would definitely be making the trip with her.

She had kept only two toys when she came to this house. A doll that Lois had given her when they were seven; she hadn't played with it much since the day it was given to her. In fact, she only kept it in case Lois had inquired about it one day. The other was a thick clay disc with a groove carved in the middle to allow for the disc to roll up and down on a piece of twine. Her father had taught her many tricks over the years with it.

Because she was caught in the memories, she didn't hear as someone approached her. "I remember this…hard to forget something that has hit you in the head more than once."

Chloe looked up to see Lex as he gestured to the toy. It took her a moment to recover from his presence, but she suddenly had a flash of her showing off her skills only have the disc fly up to far and hit Lex square in the eye. Lex had told everyone that he'd been in a fight with another boy, but Chloe's father knew better and kept the toy from her until Lex's eye healed.

She laughed at the memory of how dumbstruck Lex looked when it had happened. "If I remember correctly, you walked around with a black eye for over a week."

Lex nodded and added with a smirk, "I think I might still have some vision problems."

Chloe rolled her eyes knowing she hadn't done any permanent damage. "If anything, a good knock on your head probably did you good." After a moment's thought she asked, "How did you get in here without anyone stopping you?" An unrelated man standing in a woman's bedroom prior to marriage wasn't allowed even if the problem of marriage would be rectified soon.

Gesturing widely, he asked, "Do you really think anyone hear would deny royalty?"

After Chloe shrugged to concede defeat, he admitted, "Besides everyone was busy with preparations."

Chloe wanted to respond with a quip, but the thought of feast reminded her of what she needed to accomplish. She finished packing the scrolls in the bag with the clothes she still used. Besides the clothes she currently wore, only her dress for tomorrow was left out. She placed the toy and doll on top of the pile of childhood clothes, and moved to carry them outside.

However this became impossible as Lex stood in her way. He grabbed the disc toy and put it in the bag she'd been packing. At her questioning look, he answered, "Keep it to teach our children. Or hit me with when I become annoying."

Chloe was touched by his thoughtfulness. However, she didn't think he'd be comfortable if she broke into tears over a toy, so she hid it behind a snarky remark. "I think your guards would charge me with attempted assassination if I did." She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. "But this means that I only have this doll to throw in the fire. It's not much of a sacrifice if I don't even like it."

Lex considered her point before saying, "Sometimes it's more important to fight for what we want than to make a sacrifice out of supposed necessity."

He escorted her outside to where the festivities had begun. Together the two introduced each other to different family members and friends. They accepted blessings from each person they passed. The plentiful food seemed to taste better than Chloe had ever known.

A group of women took her away from Lex's presence in order to speak in confidence. She was in good spirits as she listened to married women give her advice, some welcomed while other bits of information had her blushing.

Meanwhile, Lex had gathered with his best friend Bruce and his brother Lucas. Lucas was complaining about Lex not appointing him as his wedding attendant. "I'm your brother! What's more important than family?"

"How about the fact that I don't want you to be the one guarding the door of my marriage bed?" Lex lifted an eyebrow in silent challenge.

Lucas raised his hands in defeat. "Fine, at least tell me that you are man enough to go traditional and attend the ceremony in the nude."

Lex shook his head in laughter over Lucas' antics. "I'm the king and this celebration will be attended by most of Athens. I don't intend for my subjects to become that knowledgeable of me."

"In other words, you're scared. There's no shame in that. Or, maybe there would be if you were nude." Lucas taunted.

"Lucas, you can't goad me into reacting to your childish behavior. When it becomes time for you to marry, you can go as naked as you want. That is if you aren't afraid of off-putting the community with your old, wrinkled body when you finally get the nerve to settled down."

Lucas knew exactly what needed to be said to wipe the smug smile from Lex's face and wasn't afraid to deliver the blow. "Very well, it's much better for me if Chloe's the only nude one there anyway."

Bruce immediately stepped in between the two brothers and grabbed Lucas roughly by the neck, dragging the smaller man with him as he said, "I think it's time we use any excuse to get you away from here."

Lex fought off the urge to trail after his brother. He calmed himself down before searching for Chloe.

Over an hour into the gathering, Chloe watched as her soon to be brother-in-law approached the couple. She knew that he had to drunk because he freely leered at her in front of Lex. If she was going to prevent a fight, she had to make conversation and quick. "Evening Lucas, I hear you are doing quite well in your wrestling matches."

If possible, Lucas' smile became creepier "Yeah, I really love what I do. I just prefer to wrestle with women if you know what I mean. But I have feeling you don't. Or won't until tomorrow tonight. You know, I certainly wouldn't mind giving you a lesson."

She would have slapped him if she hadn't been using all her strength to keep Lex from ripping his brother's head off. Instead, as politely as possible and with a smile on her face so as not to encourage any gossip with her impending position as queen, she spoke softly yet with an edge. "Why don't you leave quickly before Lex and I decide another pig needs to be sacrificed?"

Despite his inebriated state, Lucas must have recognized the look in his brother's eyes because he quickly stumbled away muttering about wrestling and what she thought sounded like jelly.

The night was beginning to wind down and a bon fire had started. Picking up the items she had gathered, Chloe approached the fire with Lex standing at her side. Lois handed her cousin a knife. Chloe stretched out a portion of her hair and cut off a lock of hair with the knife. She threw the lock into the fire as a sacrifice to Artemis for a safe transition in the loss of her virginity.

Next, she gathered the small clothes and doll, ignoring the look from Lois, and cast them into the fire. Hopefully Hera would grant her a worry free wedding.

Finally, Lex and Chloe each sacrificed a dove to Aphrodite so she would provide them a pleasurable marriage.

With the rituals over, everyone left for home including Lex. As Chloe prepared for bed, she realized that this would be the last time she slept here. Most likely the last time she would sleep alone. Oddly, she didn't seem as worried about it as she had been weeks ago.

She was allowed to sleep in on the morning of her wedding because the ceremony wouldn't be starting until sundown. In the late afternoon, she cleansed in her ceremonial bath and tried to retain the calm she had the night before. Somewhere in the night, her worries had changed. She wasn't scared of spending her life with Lex. There was no other man in her life that she was more comfortable with than him. Not since her father had died, anyway.

But tonight her relationship with Lex would be taking a major change. And she didn't know if she was prepared for the consequences.

As she finished bathing and dressed in her red garments, she reminded herself that this part of her life was inevitable. Since it had to be done, it was best done with Lex. She grudgingly wrapped the hood around her head and veil over her face. She would pray for the ceremony to end quickly if only to remove all this fabric from her face.

Together with her family, she walked to the banquet hall where dinner would be held. Soon after everyone reached the hall, Lex arrived in his chariot. He looked incredibly handsome in his garments of the exact same shade of red as hers.

All the good work Chloe had done to relax was destroyed by the realization that she wouldn't be able to speak with Lex until they entered the bridal chamber. He was the only one who could make her forget the gravity of the situation.

On one side of the hall was a table of more delicacies, even more than last night. But Chloe wasn't interested in any food tonight. She wasn't sure if her stomach could handle any.

She watched as the men did the "dance of the five steps" accompanied by musicians beautiful melodies. Next the ladies danced with their handkerchiefs. Everyone applauded and appeared to be having a wonderful time. She caught Lex's eye and observed that he seemed to be nervous like her, but to anyone else was probably doing a much better job of hiding it than her.

A few moments later, a servant walked toward her. "Excuse me, madam, but his highness has requested that I make sure you eat something."

Chloe was about to protest the plate of meat when she noticed his pleading look. He was just a messenger and Lex's heart was in the right place. She accepted the food. "Thank you…," silently she asked for him to supply his name.

"Peter, madam," he supplied with nod and bow.

Chloe began eating the meat and noticed a flavoring she had never recognized before. She stopped Peter before he moved to far away. "Excuse me, do you happen to know what this is made with?"

"That is roasted pig flavored with ginger and a special kind of parsley, a unique recipe of mine. Is there anything else you require?" Peter asked with a smile.

She shook her head no before thanking him once again. After finishing her meal, she realized it was time for the major portion of the ceremony.

Everyone gathered outside to prepare for procession. Chloe's uncle pushed her toward Lex and stated "In front of witnesses I give this girl to you for the production of legitimate children." She knew women did not have much freedom, even in her own special circumstances she had to follow certain laws and customs. However, at this time, she truly understood the significance of what her value was in this world. No one would care about what feats she could accomplish if she didn't provide Lex with an heir. And when she finally did, raising her children would be all that her life could be about.

Even Lex's pleasing smile did little to help ease her. This was one of the moments that Chloe feared. She remembered that when Lois had gotten married, Oliver had to grab her wrists and pull her to the chariot to signify the pain and hardship in the transition from life with family to life with her husband. Lois had screamed out in pain and there were bruises for days later.

However, Lex's touch seemed less like a grasp and more like a heavy caress. He gave her a playful tug and she thought back to a time when she was younger and convinced him to play tug of war. She pulled back on her arms a little, not much so she wouldn't hurt herself, but enough to make a show. Together they humorously reached the chariot where he lifted her inside.

All the guests followed behind them holding torches, and dancing as the musicians continued with their tunes. The women threw roses and violets at the cart. Some even threw fruit but either they had horrible arms or weren't giving enough effort to actually hit them. She knew the women were just giving their most heartfelt well wishes for a fertile wedding night.

Grateful that she did not have to make the journey to the palace on foot, she was in a better mood when Lex helped her down from the chariot. Before entering her new home, Lex handed her a quince to show how he would provide for in the years to come. She bit into the sweet, golden fruit knowing that the taste if nothing else would provide her with pleasant breath. Next, she took the torch he handed her to burn the chariot's axle, her final separation from her family. She would not travel back to her uncle's home. At least Lex had plenty to waste.

She found it a little daunting as everyone followed them into the palace. In the main hall, Lex finally unwrapped the hood and veil from her dressings. She didn't think she had welcomed the ability to breathe so much in her life. He led her to their room and when the door was shut, Chloe had never been so happy to be alone with Lex.

Lex…who was now her husband. Lex…who was alone with her in their bedroom. A room with a bed that both of them would have to sleep in. More than sleep.

She heard the chanting and singing from behind the door and couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of it all. Why there needed to be all of this ceremony, she would never comprehend.

After having to spend the entire night without talking to Chloe, and then finally in the moment where he could…she chose to start laughing. He was more than worried for her sanity. Any bravado that he had when he first asked Chloe to marry him was gone now. He couldn't expect her to have sex tonight if she wasn't ready. "Chloe, you know we don't have to…"

Her laughter immediately stopped. She knew where he was going the moment he started to speak. She was a grown woman. And married to prove it. She didn't need to be made allowances for like a child. "No! That makes absolutely no sense. I knew what this night entailed. I knew what I was agreeing to. I have no intention of backing out." She hoped she sounded stronger than she felt. But her words were the truth. No matter how much she'd wanted to get out of the idea of marriage all together, she knew that if she hadn't married someone else; that man wouldn't have bothered with an out.

Lex admired Chloe for putting on a brave face, but he knew inside that she was terrified. He had watched her the entire night. He feared she would have starved herself tonight if she hadn't started eating. "But it's different with us."

Chloe released a soft smile. "You're right, it is different. I came to you as a friend and you agreed to help me. We came to a decision and it's time to follow through."

"Right, but maybe if we wait a few nights, then…"

"Then what? I'll still be nervous about my first time… at sex. The only difference is it will be a few nights later. Now, are you going to agree or do I have to give you a black eye again?" She did her best to copy the eyebrow move she seen him use over time.

He released a short laugh. "Who am I to deny my queen?" As Lex slowly walked toward her, Chloe did her best to remain still and not back away from him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her achingly close to his body. Tilting his head, he softly caressed her lips until he felt her respond and increased the pressure.

Within a few seconds, Chloe's hands lifted on their own accord to travel up Lex's firm arms before resting behind his neck. When she pressed at the back of his head, Lex opened his mouth to lightly push at hers. Together they increased the intensity of the kiss.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Chloe noticed that Lex was pushing them back toward the bed. Still, she wasn't prepared when her legs hit the end and she fell back with Lex on top of her. She let out a squeal followed by a laugh, and soon had Lex laughing with her.

When they had managed to calm down, she looked at her new husband and noticed the passion in his eyes. She swallowed before managing a small "What?"

"When you were laughing, there was this flushed look about you. Just makes you look even more amazing." His eyes traveled from hers to her neck where he started kissing and nibbling at her flesh.

At his touch, Chloe breathed in sharply and closed her eyes trying to calm down. She wasn't completely sure she would be able to do so.

Lex kissed a trail down to the scoop in her garment. He lifted himself above her frame and reached for the fabric where it had gathered at her waist. When he reached just beneath her chest, he lifted his eyebrows, asking if he could continue. Chloe smiled at his supposed apprehension and leaned forward while lifting her arms so he could pull the dress off her.

She remained semi seated, waiting to see what his next move would be. As Lex took his time looking her over, she felt embarrassment creep in her from the pit of her belly to the top of her head. She felt on fire and wasn't sure if it was from the temperature in the room, her proximity to Lex, or just from the look in his eyes. His body was hovering over her legs so he couldn't see them, but what he did see seemed to mesmerize him. His eyes lingered at her breasts and then traveled to the lower half of her body, stopping at the same places as he made the trip back up to her eyes.

His eyes. His eyes were definitely the cause of the sudden heat.

Chloe's eyes contained the same curiosity and mischievousness that she had as a child, but he could also see in her maturity. She had grown up since her father's death. She was a bit wiser of the world. But he knew she was still eager to learn. And he wanted to be the one to teach her everything. Starting with passion.

He leaned in for another kiss. Not timid like the first, more sure of what he wanted now. Chloe reached her arms around him to pull at the cloth on his body. She had only managed to move it as far up as his shoulders because Lex refused to relinquish the kiss. She spread her hands across his back while she waited for him to catch on. When he finally pulled away from the kiss, he went for her neck again. She tried to pull the fabric over his head but lost focus when he reached her breasts. She chose to let him do as he pleased, the clothing could wait.

As Lex continued his attentions, Chloe wondered why she had ever been nervous about tonight. Could independence be all that important if she continued to receive this in return?

When Lex began kissing a path down her abdomen, she managed to tug the red material off of him. She wasn't even sure if he noticed considering that he didn't stop his movements. While his head moved lower, his hands would occasionally reach upward to caress her skin. She tried to lift her head when she felt him reach the joining of her thighs, but she dropped it immediately when she felt his tongue.

Lex had been enjoying Chloe's body from the first kiss. He wasn't sure why this time felt different than any other. She wasn't here for pride or money. Yes, they had made a deal, but she didn't have to choose him. She could have returned home and accepted the life that was waiting for her. Maybe that was the reason. Everyone wants to be chosen once in a life. He was no different.

She wasn't being quiet or stiff like he had heard some new brides and even long-married wives could be. She was as vocal and enticing as the little girl who yelled at his father. But she wasn't little anymore. Her body was curvaceous, soft and beautiful. And he loved every taste of her.

Chloe had been benefiting from Lex's dedication for a while until he suddenly stopped and looked up at her. She wanted to teasingly slap him across his head for ending what she believed was amazing, but the need and lust in his eyes made her stop. Instead, she let him know with a nod that she was ready.

He crawled back up her body, pausing to drop a few kisses in favored places before finally leaning down to take her lips once again. The taste of herself was new but she didn't have time to acknowledge it more because his fingers began to stretch her folds. As she gasped at the new touch, he used his other hand to spread her legs more.

With one more kiss, he whispered to her to breathe and slowly encased himself in her body. She felt the pain as her body stretched more to accommodate him, but then he began moving and she once again felt the build up of pleasure.

Lex knew that behind the bedroom door, family and friends were still celebrating and beating on the door to ward off evil spirits, but he heard none of it. He concentrated on the sound of her voice as she moaned or spoke his name. The taste of her skin. The sight of her face as the passion exploded within her. The feel of her beneath and around him.

Chloe clawed at Lex's back. No matter how close he was to her, it still wasn't enough. When she felt the force of her climax, she feared she wouldn't be able to let him go. He pushed deeper into her, then pulled out and back again. Soon she felt the tremors again.

Lex knew his release would come soon and when he felt the tension uncoil, he welcomed it. He grunted and whispered Chloe's name. As he felt her cling to him, both inside and out, he gracelessly searched for her kiss. After the kiss, he turned their bodies, knowing his energy was waning and not want to trap her. He moved some of the sweat-laced hair from her eyes and took notice that her breathing was as labored as his. A couple of deep breaths later, she finally opened her eyes and smiled, which he returned.

He thought about saying something romantic but knew Chloe wouldn't believe his words. They had only reformed their friendship in a matter of days. Changed their lives forever in a matter of hours. Cocking his head toward the door, he asked, "Do you think they'll stop banging on the door long enough for us to get some sleep?"

Chloe lost any composure she had gained. After her laughter subsided, she told him "We can try to sleep through it, and if that doesn't work, I'm sure we can found something else to do tonight." He nodded in agreement, but knew that he needed rest from the long day before anything could go further.

Using the last of his energy to reach for a blanket at the foot of the bed, he laid it across them. He was able to gather her in his arms and lean his forehead against hers before sleep overtook both of them.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey, does anyone remember this story? Yeah, I almost forgot about it too. What can I say? I haven't been in a Chlex mood, and I've been distracted by Joel McHale. On the plus side, if you are a fan of _Community_ and particularly Jeff/Annie, then please look at my profile and check out all the stories I've written for them.

Chapter 3

Awakening to the feel of someone's embrace was a disorientating sensation, but once the events of the previous day and especially last night reached her brain, Chloe decided that it was not unpleasant.

She could hear the sounds of wedding guests still celebrating… perhaps commiserating once again after a few hours of sleep…down the hall, but ignored them to memorize the feel of Lex's body pressed close to hers.

She wasn't the kind of girl to dream about her wedding, or life after marriage. She resigned herself to the idea that it would happen, and hoped that her husband would treat her well. But she didn't spend hours of the day planning what their life would become. She wasn't prepared for how the average household ran…her mother's death having prevented her from memories of how husbands and wives behaved.

But she knew even if she had the perfect template, that couldn't have helped her for life with Lex. She wasn't merely a wife now…she was a queen. She would have responsibilities not just to him and their home but the people as well. And honestly, it was what she wanted. Never had she considered having a role on a scale of this magnitude, but she did want to help her people. She just always imagined it would be from a lower rung on the power ladder.

And of course, there was her duty to provide Lex with an heir…that thought had been on her mind since the proposal. How could it not? Hopefully, last night was a beginning for their family. If not, she could certainly be persuaded to try again. She just hoped Lex wouldn't forget about her once she did carry his child.

Chiding herself for quickly worrying of the negative when their life together had barely begun, she took a calming breath. No matter how Lex's father behaved, no matter what she had heard about from other marriages; she knew her Lex would never act so cruelly. Not to her.

He could be ruthless when necessary: in order to protect his land, his people, and especially his loved ones. She was always one of those he cherished. That's how she knew she could trust him to save her from life she didn't want. Yes, she never dreamed of a life as Lex's wife, but the idea didn't sicken her from the moment he made the offer. There was a comfort…a feeling as if this was the path she was meant to take, and somehow it was thrilling as well. She was nervous, scared even, but it was the kind of fear where she knew her life wouldn't be the same again and she was eager for it. The feeling didn't make any sense and made all the sense in the world. Whatever she wanted to call it, she knew her life wouldn't be the monotonous strain of barely existing had she been resigned to marrying Clark.

Lex loved her; maybe he wasn't in love with her. She couldn't claim she was in love with him as they had never explored any kind of romantic relationship prior to marriage. But he meant a great deal to her, just as she did to him or else they wouldn't be in this situation. They could start from here and maybe romance would develop later. If nothing else, they had an unwavering loyalty. It wasn't everything but it was a damn good start; far better than Clark choosing her because the position as the general's daughter's husband had already been filled.

In the midst of her thoughts she failed to notice Lex's hand caressing her belly, but she became all too aware as the hand crept downward. However, she was distracted by the motion once she felt Lex kissing along her neck. "Seems the entire city is celebrating our nuptials." He spoke of the chanting. "They are praying for a fruitful union. We shouldn't disappoint them. That is, if you feel well enough to continue?"

Chloe smiled in agreement. They would not rejoin the celebrations until much later.

* * *

The first few weeks of her marriage to Lex had been, for the most part, uneventful. Not that it was boring. She did not think life with Lex would ever be boring. But most of the pressing issues had been postponed so Lex could enjoy his new marriage. She loved time alone. They spent more time reminiscing about their younger days. And even more time was spent making new memories. Still, Chloe knew that their time together would be limited soon, and she fully understood the necessity of it. What she was still unsure of was her role in this kingdom. What would the people expect from their queen? What would Lex's advisors think of her? And most importantly, what would Lex want from her?

A few days ago, Lex had once again taken his position in council to listen to the grievances of his people. As expected, Chloe attended the meetings and sat by his side. However, not expected was her need to express her opinion in the council. She was not without complete understanding of the workings in these matters. She knew better than to state her opinion without caution. However, when Lex seemed to be faltering on which of two sheep herders had more claim to a piece of grazing land, Chloe had leaned forward and whispered her opinion in his ear. When he pulled back, she steeled herself to look him in the eye and witness his reaction. She would admit only to herself that she had held her breath for a few seconds before Lex smiled and turned to address the two men. He had agreed to her plan that the herders would share the land until another suitable piece of land became available.

If Lex was pleased with her efforts, than she could be certain that his advisors were less so. Every one of them treated her kindly, but it was the kindness only afforded to her by her position and not by respect. She was not who they wanted for queen, and Lex acknowledging her opinions made her even less so. For the most part, she did not care what they thought of her. She cared more about making sure the people were happy. But she did worry that one day they might convince Lex to force her into a mere figurehead of a role.

At this precise moment, Lex was in a closed meeting with his advisors. He had asked her to wait for him in the west wing of the palace, but had not told her why. All he had said was that she was to meet him in front of this particular set of doors and she was not to open it under any circumstances until he said so. He might as well have told her that Pandora's very own box was waiting behind them for all the curiosity he initiated in her. Finally, she caught sight of him at the end of the hall.

As soon as she was in reach, he pulled her in for a kiss. "I'm sorry. I wanted to be here ages ago, but the fools would not hold their tongues until I threatened to cut them out."

Chloe had gone through a range of emotions. Happiness at seeing Lex, lust from his kiss, relief that he seemed to be as annoyed by his counsel as she was, disgust at the image he invoked, and surprise that she wasn't as displeased by the thought of him following through on his threat as she should be. She settled on happiness. "So what it is that makes you so eager to show me?"

He smiled. "Something tells me I am not the only eager one here."

"You caught me. I suggest my punishment be showing me what's behind these doors."

He laughed. "I don't think that is how punishment works, but I'll show you anyway." He opened the doors to reveal a room filled with sheets of papyrus and ink. Chloe couldn't begin to imagine how much trading had to be done with Egypt to gain the material. Over half of the stacks in the room were filled with writing, but several more were blank.

"I recall a young lady who set out to prove she knew more about reading and writing than the son of a king. She failed, of course, but it was not her own fault. She never had access to the same writings the prince had…until now."

Chloe turned back to look at Lex. She was astounded by his offering. "I can look at anything?"

"It is all yours for the reading." He picked up a piece of papyrus and a writing tool and handed them to her as he said, "And if there is anything of your own you wish to write, please do so. With the understanding that I have to agree before they become official reports of the kingdom, of course."

"Of course." She smiled as she reverently touched the writings. But a thought crept into her mind and her smile waned. She turned back to Lex. "This isn't…you are not offering me this to distract from attending more councils…because I understand if you are not happy with what I have to say, but I just want to help…and I think…"

Lex reached for her, holding her by her arms and forcing her to look him in the eye. "I'm offering you this because I hoped it would make you happy. I do not intend for it to be a replacement for your attendance at the council, nor do I wish it to be. I want to have you by my side as we make decisions for our state. Two brilliant minds are better than one."

"Thank you for your trust, and for all of this," she gestured around the room. "It does make me happy. Do you mind if I stay here for a while and start reading?"

"I would expect nothing less." He leaned in for a kiss which she eagerly granted. "I will see you later tonight. Perhaps you can show me just how much you appreciate my gesture."

"Looking forward to it." She gave him another kiss before he left.

In an hour's time, the servant Peter entered the room with dish. Again, he stated the king had requested he ensure that she not miss a meal. She stopped for a few minutes to eat the meal, noting the flavors of ginger and parsley. As soon as she was finished, she returned to her work.

She read a few of her favorite tales, and a few new ones that she had heard about (mostly from Lex) but had never had the opportunity to read on her own. She even had a few ideas to share with Lex. Pleased with her efforts, she decided to end her work tonight and return to it in the morning.

Luckily for her, Lex had chosen that moment to return for his wife. He greeted her with a smile, but that smile quickly faded as he noticed the pain etched across Chloe's face.

As she stood to leave the room, she felt a pain in her belly. A pain unlike any she had felt in her life. She barely had time to notice the blood on her dress, before she fainted and fell into Lex's arms.

All that could be heard down the hall was the echo of Lex's distressed call for help.

TBC

AN2: Yeah, so feel free to tell me how evil I am. The amount of time before I update will depend on the level of threats I receive. (You can take that to mean be nice and I'll update faster, or be scary and I'll update even faster!)


End file.
